


Let me steal a kiss

by Jus10D



Category: Cycling RPF, cyclocross
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Cycling, M/M, cyclocross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus10D/pseuds/Jus10D
Summary: Wout van Aert doesn't like riding crits that much, especially not after finishing the Tour de France. In the end this particular one turned out to be very special to him.





	Let me steal a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Promt: A kiss where you accidentally kiss them, you were about to kiss their cheek but they moved their head and now you’re kissing their lips.

(Based on [this sweet incident](https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=356172425023070))

Wout was on his way to yet another post tour criterium. No rider looks forward to that, that’s one thing he knows. It’s one big circus, they tell you before the race starts who can win. But it earns good money so what are 3 hours in a lifetime right? He parked his car next to the teambus a bit after 5 pm. The big yellow bus did know how to attract some attention. A lot of people are waiting outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of well, him. He shook his head, taking his sports bag from next to him before he got out. He’s got used to the people waiting for a picture now. Especially after the tour de France and he thought that cyclocross fans were bad. At least those were interested in him and not just someone wearing a Jumbo Visma shirt. “Gonna win today Wout?” someone asked Wout just laughed while signing the riders card he held out for him. He’s sure that when he gets on the bus, Laurens will tell him who the race director picked out for the win today. He’s not the biggest name at this race today so he doubts it’ll be him. He still needed to get dressed and go to riders presentation so he finished off meeting fans and got on the bus.

He was right that Laurens de Plus was already sitting there, the younger rider got up to meet him. He was already changed in his race outfit. “I’m going out already” Wout nodded handing Laurens his helmet which was still laying on his chair. “Spoken to the race director just yet?” “(Yves) Lampaert is here” that’s all Wout needed to know. This isn’t about being the best of them all, this is about being the biggest fan favourite. “I’m gonna get dressed first, you don’t have to wait up.” Wout rummaged through the bag that he brought to find his bibshorts. “Sure mate.” Laurens left the bus and while no one was around Wout saw it as the perfect moment to drop his pants. Year in and out, always having to get on the same kind of stretch pants. They itch about everywhere, especially after riding the tour. But today was his last day in them for a little while, so complaining isn’t needed. He looked outside to window and saw that his bike was also ready for him to go. He could comfortably finish getting dressed and go out. So that’s what he did. He checked his phone one last time before going. He had some messages, but none of them where really important. The crowd in front of the bus hadn’t decreased that much, even tough most of the riders were now at the stage for the riders presentation. Wout felt bad leaving people at first, but over the years he learned that he will never be able to please everyone.

“Woutje” someone called when he just got on his bike. He looked behind him to see Tim Merlier riding his way. He didn’t know he would be here. Tim used to be one of his best friends when they were racing for the same team but lost contact when they sued Wout after the team messed with his contract. “Hi stranger” Wout patted on his back. “How does it feel? Racing again without the Belgian colours.” Tim laughed “Finally just a cyclocrosser again.” “Apparently that’s better than being a road racer now.” Getting to the stage wasn’t that hard once they were inside the fences. Arriving at the stage there were a lot of bikes standing there already. As predicted, they weren’t the only ones there. He lost Tim before he even got on the stairs so he decided that he shouldn’t wait for him. Thomas De Gendt and Tim Willens just went out on the stage so a seat cleared. At this point, Wout was so tired of these kind of waits and how random riders got picked out to come on stage that he claimed it the second he could. Laurens was also still standing behind stage, that says enough.

The next rider entering the truck he did recognise quite well. It’s been since de Ronde that they raced together and while people always paint their relationship off as hard core rivalry, it’s nice to catch up with someone who’s sort of going through the same things in life. Mathieu van der Poel leaned on an empty table across from Wout. “Not too tired from the tour?” He asked Wout, taking off his helmet. “Don’t start me about it, looking forward to some rest that’s for sure.” Mathieu’s laugh filled the behind stage. “When are you going for your Tour debut then?” Mathieu was as cool and careless as ever. “Well not this year. Who knows. Seeing all of you guys like this, not sure if I actually want to do it.” Now Wout laughed. “We’re just all have a bit of a nag.” The Lotto-Soudal racers got behind stage again after the crowd applauded them. The race reporter had a quick look to who’s collected and got on stage again. Mathieu nodded and got up, they must have caught eyes. “They are the heroes of the field, many of their battles will be remembered for many years and will go in the history books together with them. Now they’re also making history on the road and we have them here tonight. Everyone give it up for Mathieu van der Poel and Wout van Aert. Wout was lucky, hadn’t Mathieu showed up as well he was still stuck there. The crowd was bigger than he had imagined it to be. He’s interviewing Mathieu first and Wout has to be honest that he wasn’t really paying attention all that much. Mathieu was charming the crowd away as he always does.

“We’re looking forward to see you race today, Mathieu” Wout was just watching the other side when the crowd started applauding. A mistake, in hindsight. Because if Wout would have been looking at any other direction at that moment, what followed would’ve never happened. When Mathieu ended his interview instead of waiting on stage for Wout to finish his interview as well, he decided to go back again. Wout clearly didn’t see that coming, because when he felt a hand on his shoulder he didn’t expect it to be Mathieu. Wout expected it to be the race reporter catching his attention, so he quickly turned his head. Instead of a mic being pressed in his face it was a pair of lips instead. It was too late by the time they both realised it. Wout backed down taking a few steps back, out of shock and Mathieu his quick reflexes pulled him back on stage the moment Wout couldn’t feel anything under his left foot anymore. Meaning that after that action he was now in Mathieu his arms, who could barely keep himself upright. He looked at Mathieu, who was also looking quite shocked but was starting to laugh. It sunk in what happened and Wout also started to laugh. Mathieu let go of him and pushed him away lightly, now shaking his head and going backstage, his laugh even got louder there. The other guys that hadn’t caught what happend were now laughing as well. You could follow where Mathieu was going by following the laugh that seemed to get louder with the second. The interviewer was watching the whole scene with wide eyes. Wout knew that he wasn’t going to say anything useful after that. So he excused himself and still laughing he waved one last time at the crowd.

In the end the race reporter of that day was right, Wout and Mathieu did make history. Their encounter was caught on video and rewatched a million of times. It’s his first and only kiss with another guy, but that and the laugh that followed after. It’s something that Wout will never forget and it's a memory he looks fondly back at.


End file.
